A new Adventure
by ariedling
Summary: Due to the war, Caroline has to go stay with her cusin and uncle at True Cross Acadamy. Read to find out what new adventures await her there.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Abbot could barley stand it. She couldn't wait to get to True Cross academy. Her father was was kidnapped due to war and her

mother had to run the shipyard. Therefore it was decided that Caroline would go to True cross with her cousin Paku. Another plus side to

this plan, and the main reason she was staying her was that her uncle was principle at the school. Carline loved True Cross Academy

almost as much as she loved her own home. Her favorite part, of course was the sea behind True Cross; she finally felt she and Paku were

old enough to sail with out her uncle. The Car pulled up and Caroline got out, quickly running to meet her Uncle Mephisto. Paku was

standing by him and quickly hugged Caroline.

"How was the trip?" Paku asked her cousin and best friend excididly.

"Very good but I could only think of one thing…"

"Sailing" Mephisto finished.

"How did you know?" She asked as they made there way to his office.

"Carline, you have been obsessed with sailing since you were born," he said with a smile.

When they got to his office two boys were standing there. Carline sighed, she hoped they weren't there because of the war, she had

enough of it. Not only did the enemy take her father, but they also took Paku's brother Jesse and that was when war just got declared.

"Caroline, as you know my fathers side is daemons, therefore these are my brothers Rin and Yoku." Mephisto said.

Caroline smiled; they had nothing to do with the war.

"Boy's" Mephisto continued,

"This is my niece on my mothers side. Mom had gotten married after Amamimon and I were born." He explained.

"Amamimon doesn't consider us family though" Paku continued look at the green haired man on the couch.

"Carline will be staying here until the war is over." Mephisto finished.

The four children all smiled at each other.

**So a few things, first is that I got this idea from the fact that I am reading the new American girl doll Caroline books and Blue exsosist at the same time. This is a bit of a test run, if I get viewers I will get a Beta, if not I don't want to have to trubble anyone. Ane yes I know it's a weird cross over but please bare with me.**


	2. dinner

After a few minute Caroline turned to her uncle,

"Can Paku and I go sailing now?" she asked.

Mephisto laughed, "Carline, you just got here, besides it's almost time for dinner," He said.

"I'm not hungry" Caroline said in a hurry.

She hadn't been sailing since the day the war started, since her father had been captured, and that was nearly five months ago.

"I'm not hungry either uncle" Paku said.

She had been with the family the day of the capture.

"Well I am and I want to be with you two as a test run before I let you take the boat out alone," Mephisto said.

"Uncle, we have been sailing since birth," Caroline begged.

"Caroline, I said no. That's the end of it, now all of you go wash up for dinner."

"But…" Carline started until Paku dragged her along.

"It's not fair" Carline complained while washing her hands.

"Don't beg Caroline, Uncle didn't even say we can sail alone yet, you begging might give him the impression that your not ready yet" Paku

said.

Caroline didn't like when her Cousin lectured her, it made her feel like a child, even though she was a few years younger then Paku.

When they all sat down Mephisto said,

"Caroline you can say the blessing this evening."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, if you're a daemon why do you pray?" Rin asked surprised.

Paku shifted uncomftubly in her seat,

"Just because we have daemon blood doesn't mean we don't believe in God Rin. Besides, with the way things are going right now," He said

pausing for a brief moment,

"We need all the faith we can get,"

Caroline then proceeded,

"Dear God, please bless this food we are about to receive, and please bring back Papa and Jesse quickly and safely and let this awful war

end too." She finished as they all said Amen.

The children all talked exactly over dinner. Caroline gave them news of the harbor and what her friend and the post boy Seth said.

"He will be this way in a few weeks, he said he'd stop here and give us an update." Caroline said happily.

"I hope he Brings news of Uncle John and Jesse" Paku said sadly.

Caroline new that the capture of Jesse was hard on everyone, after all, he was only eighteen.

"By the way, Caroline you will be going to most of your classes with Paku tomorrow" Mephisto said inbetween bites.

"After lunch though, you will come to my office to do math,"

"After school can we go sailing?" Caroline said hopefully.

Mephisto smiled, "I don't see why not"


	3. friday classes

It was the next day when Paku came rushing in for her cousin. Due to Caroline being younger she was staying in her uncles quarters.

"Are you ready yet?" Paku asked rushing in.

"Paku, you didn't even brush your hair," Mephisto said with a sigh,

"Come here" he said going over to her and trying to straiten out her hair.

"I can't wait to have you in class. Since Izumo is so busy these days with cram school and all,"

"All right I'm done," Caroline said putting her fork down.

"Now after lunch come for math then it's off to German," Mephisto instructed.

Caroline stopped, "German?" She asked in a complaing tone.

During the summer since as long as they could remember Mephisto was teaching both girls German. It didn't even cross her mind till she

came here that she would be in German.

"Why do I have to take German," She complained.

"Because I said so" Mephisto said shooing them both out the door.

"That wasn't a very good answer." Caroline said as they made there way to class.

"Imagine my shock when it popped up on my scedule," Paku said.

"And what's worse is having your own uncle as a teacher," She finished.

As she did Arthur Angle passed them. As he did he tipped his hat and said,

"Morning Paku, Caroline" Before heading to Mephisto office.

Both girls blushed. Arthur had been dating Izumo's older sister, Ruth who was 17. Both girls had looked up to her just like Ruth looked up

to her best friend Shura when she was there age.

"Where is Ruth?" Caroline asked as they headed to class.

"Last I heard she was missing or ran away, one of the two."

"Still no word" Paku said looking away.

Caroline didn't push it. All class was good up to their last class.

Due to True Cross Being a Christian school, they were taking turns reciting the bible in German. Once the bell rang Caroline got up first

yelling, "YES!" causing everyone to stare. She then blushed and sat down. After homework was given out and everyone left Caroline and

Paku went up to their uncle and looked pleadingly at him,

"Sailing anyone?" he asked with a smile.

Caroline was about to head out the door until Paku grabbed the back of her dress,

"We have to change first, you know we can't get these uniforms dirty."

Caroline sighed, "Fine" she said.

Within 30 minutes, Mephisto was walking down to the harbor to meet them.

"You take so long," Caroline complained.

"Grownups always do" Paku reminded her.

Behind Mephisto was a somewhat shy girl with short blond hair.

"Hi Shiemi" Paku said.

"Is this Caroline?" she asked.

"Yep, Caroline this is Shiemi, the girl I was telling you about in my letters."

"Hi" Caroline said with a big smile. From what Paku wrote and even now, she knew that she and Shiemi would be great friends.

"I thought she would like to join us today," Mephisto said.

As he expected he got three big smiles and nods in return.


	4. sailing

Sailing was a huge success in Caroline's eyes. She did everything she needed to do before her uncle could tell her otherwise. Shiemi also

loved sailing and was told she could start lessons in the spring. It was when the wind stopped, that Mephisto noticed Paku's uneasiness.

"What's wrong Paku, are you sick?" He said feeling her head.

"No, it just that...sailing the last time we did it was when," She stopped.

She didn't need to finish Caroline and Mephisto knew exactly what she was going to say. The last time they were sailing was when

Caroline's father and Paku's older brother had been taken prisoner. The enemy escorted Caroline and Paku back to there homes. After

Caroline explained this, Shiemi put her arm around Paku,

"It's alright, my dad's away at war too. Miwa and Takara's older brothers are both in the war." She added trying to cheer up her friend.

Paku smiled back at her while Mephisto put a comforting arm around his niece.

"This is an awful war" he commented sadly.

Carline guessed that he probably had old students in the war as well.

Just then the wind picked up and they sailed back.

It was a quite dinner, Shiemi got to stay while her mother was away, and the boys went on a mission.

"How did classes go today, Caroline?" Mephisto asked.

"Very well, I like school uncle. It's more fun then just being tutored by mother." She said.

"I was tutored by my grandmother too." Shiemi said in shock,

"This is the first time I'm making friends," She added blushing slightly.

"I heard you don't live here?" Carline asked curiously.

"No," Shiemi said.

"Mother and the principle thought I should just do school for now, with it being all new."

"I don't stay in a dorm either" Carline added with a grouchy look at her uncle.

"He," She gestured her head towards Mephisto,

"Thinks I'm to young, and I'm not," She added.

"Carline your twelve years old. The rest of the students are a bit older, Besides, I like having my niece so close to me." He added with a

smile.

Caroline just scowled and ate her peas.

**Still don't seem to have any reviews which is ok, but makes me think that theres no reason to get a beta for this story at this time. Also im thinking im going to make rin and everyone else 14 instead of 16. any complaints**

**ariedling**


	5. bread

Saturday was a relatively slow and boring day. Yukio had to do homework while Paku hung out with Izumo. Shimie was away visiting

relatives, therefor, Carline decided to work on baking bread. She had been trying for a month now. She had finally gotten it to rise, but

now she had to work on not burning it. Due to never doing his homework, Rin decided to help.

"Ok now that it rose and the oven is set you put it in," He instructed.

Carline began to put it in on the bottom shelf.

"That's your problem, you need to put it directly in the middle," He said.

Just as they closed the oven Shura came in,

"Rin I…" she started, and then

"Carline what are you doing here?" She asked happily.

"I'm here with uncle until things settle down at home what with papa gone and everything." She said.

"Still no word?" Shura asked surprised.

"What about Jesse?" She asked.

Carline shook her head.

"Wait you two know each other?" Rin asked impressed.

"Yeah she is best friends both with Izumo's older sister Ruth and my cousin Jesse," Carline answered and then she remembered

something,

"Shura where is Ruth? Is it true she ran away?" Carline asked.

"So Paku didn't tell you?" Shura said surprised. She thought Paku and Carline told each other everything.

"Ruth's going to have a baby, due to everything going on and Arthur becoming Paladin she decided it best she leave. Very shellfish" She

added.

Carline felt bad, she knew Shura was very close with both Ruth and Jesse and both just seemed to disappear. She quickly changed the

subject.

"Rin, did you know Shura and Jesse are going to sail all around the port, and while Jesse dose his trading business, Shura will do exorcist

business,"

"So old Arthur is going to be a dad, and he made such a big deal about me being a daemon." Rin said not paying any attchen.

"Don't tell anyone Rin" Shura warned.

"Yeah, uncle doesn't know" Carline added.

"It's some good blackmail though, I mean with Ruth being in highschool and all how big of an age difference?" Rin added,

"Five years" Shura answered. "But…'

"Don't worry I won't say anything, although, if he ever tries to kill me again," Rin added as a thought.

"Rin" Carline warned.

"So whatcha cooking?" Shura asked.

"Bread" Carline answered happily.

Shura laughed, "So you're still working on it,"

"I'll get it" Carline said

"Someday"

"When your old and gray," Shura Added.

After seeing Carlines face she added,

"I'm joking"

"Come on lets play a game while we wait."


	6. church

Caroline's bread was done and cooled just in time for dinner. However, when trying to get it out, Mephisto realized it was stuck.

"Did you grease the pan Carline?" He asked.

"Opp's" she said.

* * *

The next day was Sunday.

"Carline hurry up," Mephisto yelled to his niece.

"The principle can't be late to mass, that would look bad,"

Carline came out to the living room,

"I lost my shoes," She complained.

Mephisto sighed, "We can't be late, I'll have to carry you."

When they got there Carline was amazed. Back in her town they had a very small plain church. This one however was huge and had

painted windows. She was amazed how good of a singer her uncle was. During the reading Carline realized this was the first time since her

father had been captured that she felt whole. Just having her uncle and Paku there was enough. All of the sudden she heard a giggle from

behind her. When she looked to her cousin she saw Rin goofing off. She herself giggled. The three of them got the sternest of looks from

Mephisto. After church while outside, Rin and Shiemi noticed she had no shoes.

"Where are your shoes?" Shiemi asked.

"I misplaced them," Carline said from her uncle's arms.

"I wish I can do that," Rin said.

"That's not funny Rin, and you know better then to goof off during church, you were raised by a pastor after all" Mephisto said frustrated.

"I'm sorry" Rin said. "I was board"

This got a laugh from all the kids and another stern look from Mephisto.

When they got back Carline noticed her shoes right buy the door.

"I put them in my bag by accident" Shura said walking out the door.

"By the way Mephisto, Arthurs waiting to yell at you in the other room" she said.

Mephisto sighed, "Carline can you go entertain him while I go change?"

Carline went to where Arthur was.

"Carline" He said with a nod.

"Uncle is changing he will be out in a few minutes." She said.

He nodded. There was a bit of an awkward silence so Carline said,

"Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," He said.

"Paldmin is a big job,"

"Oh yeah that too" Carline said rembering that he just got appointed to Paldmin.

When he gave her a confused look Carline said,

"I meant for the baby,"

"Oh yeah, thanks Carline I didn't know you knew," He answered with a little smile.

"Shura told me, have you heard from Ruth?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Any word form your family?" He asked.

"No" she said sadly.

After a few minutes he said,

"I'm glad you came to True Cross to be with your uncle. This war is really hard on him. On top of your father and Jesse being taken he has

many old students fighting."

"I'm not doing much" Carline said sadly.

"That's not true, you just being here helps," He said reassuringly.

Just then Mephisto came in,

"Carline can you take these down to the shipyard," He said handing her some documents.

Carline smiled, she loved the shipyard. Ever since her father was taken Her uncle had been helping out in his second shipyard that was

right near the school.

**By the way, the ages of Shura and Arthur are 22. **


	7. dolls

The next couple weeks went by at medium pace for Carline. She loved all of her classes and hanging out with Shimie. The one thing she

dreaded was German with her uncle. It wasn't so much her uncle, but the class was long and boring to her. In fact, it was so slow that on

a Wednesday she actully fell asleep.

"Carline!" Mephisto said angrily.

She jolted upright while Paku gave her a look.

"Who can tell me the consequences of falling asleep in my class?" Mephisto asked.

One girl raised her hand, When called on she said,

"If we fall asleep in your class you give us a bedtime,"

Mephisto smiled, "Exactly"

When not doing classes and homework, Carline and Paku tended to hang out with the exwires.

"Let's go sailing again," Shimie said on a Friday afternoon midway through October,

"We can't now, unless we bundle up. It's to cold, otherwise" Carline said sadly.

She didn't even want to bother asking her uncle, he already made her bundle up extra just to go out.

"Well, what should we do then?" Shimie asked.

"Everyone else is either out on a mission or busy,"

Carline thought for a minute,

"We can play with some of the paper dolls I brought" she suggjusted.

Shimmies' face lit up, "I'd love too! I never played dolls before, but I always wanted to. I wish I had my own doll," She said sadly.

"Really" Carline said with a thought.

When they entered Mephesto's office, which was connected to his living quarters, they found him and Amaimon relaxing and playing video

games. Shimie was amazed, she never saw her principle so relaxed and in a kimono.

"Hi girls" Mephisto said not looking up.

"How did you know there where two of us?" Carline asked.

Mephisto paused his game and turned towards them.

"I have eyes in the back of my head" He said with a smile.

Carline and Shimie both smiled, neither believed him.

When they got to Carlines room they played dolls untill it was time for Shimie to go home. After Carline said goodbye it was time to eat.

Since it was only the three of them Mephisto ordered them pizza. Carline sat silently while her uncles discussed Mephesto's new game.

Carline liked it when her uncle acted like a kid and not an adult. When they were quite for a bit Carline said,

"Did you know Shimie always wanted her own Doll? I was thinking uncle, Could I make her one?"

Mephisto Smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea Carline." He said.


	8. seth

The next day Carline and Mephesto went shopping for supplies for Shimie's doll. On their way they ran into Rin.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Shopping, I'm going to make Shimie a doll for Christmas so I want to start now." Carline answered.

"Cool can I come?" he asked.

Carline and Mephisto agreed.

"So you're going to sew her a brand new doll?" Rin asked while they were walking around town.

"Yep, I love sewing," Carline said.

"I sewed the dress I ware when I first came here." She explained.

"Wow! Rin said amazed,

"Your really talented."

"Your talented at cooking" Carline told him with a smile

"That's the only thing I'm good at." He said.

Just as she was about to disagree, Carline 's eyes went wide.

"SETH!" She yelled running to her friend.

Mephisto and Rin finally caught up to her.

"Rin this is my friend Seth, he's a post boy" She explained.

"Any word from my papa or Jesse?" She asked excitedly.

"Just a minute Carline" Mephisto interrupted.

"Seth I hope you plan to come back to True Cross for a hot meal, warm bath and warm clothes," He said.

"All but the clothes sir" Seth answered with a smile.

"Seth, it's getting to be winter you still have your summer clothes and a light jacket" Mephisto said a bit concerned.

"I can't afford any" Seth said embarrassed.

"Dear boy, you will not have to pay any, it will make me not worry," He added.

"OK" Seth said with a smile.

Carline, Paku and Shura waited patiently while Seth took a warm shower. Once he was done and eating some of Rin's delious cooking,

Shura started in,

"So what new do you have of the war?" She asked.

"And papa and Jesse?" Carline asked. She couldn't wait anymore.

"Oh yeah" Seth said reaching into his bag.

"Paku, Shura these are from Jesse" He said passing out letters.

Paku took hers and read it quickly. Shura just held it close for a bit before sticking it in her pocket to read later. Seth also handed letters to

Carline and Mephisto,

"From Mr. Abbot," He said.

"Papa" Carline said sticking her letter in her pocket. She knew Seth was here for so long and not to waste his time.

As he started talking about the war Arthur walked in,

"Hey" Seth said in between bites.

"Seth how are you" Arthur said surprised.

Arthur and Seth were second cousins through there mothers, due to them fighting and loosing touch no one knew until 2 years ago. Not

many people knew about this and even though Arthur offered to take Seth in, he refused saying he preferred to keep being a post boy.

"Arthur, I have a letter for you," He said when Mephisto stepped out for a minute.

"It's from Ruth," He teased. Carline and Paku couldn't help smiling.

"What dose it say?" Shura asked trying to see the letter.

"Stop" Arthur said annoyed, after all this was his letter.

Seth continued to talk about the war until late that night. Apparently the enemy was moving in quickly in some areas. Carline was happy

her town was not one of them.

"I should be out there," Arthur said angrily.

"What do you mean? Your Paldmin," Shura reminded him.

"All the men my age are out there though and here I am doing nothing," he complained.

Carline was secretly glad he was not at the war. She already knew to many people involved.

"You're doing your responsibility as Paldmin Arthur. Many of those boys wouldn't be near your level." Mephisto reminded him.

"You're just saying that because it's one less student you have to worry about," Arthur complained.

Rin was shocked at this. He didn't even think Arthur would want to be at war. He always thought Arthur was stuck up, he never imagined

him to be like normal boys his age.

"Do you think the enemy will attack us?" Carline asked all of a sudden.

Both Mephisto and Arthur looked at each other,

"What?" Rin asked.

"There's an enemy camp in this town, they're just stationed here and have agreed not to attack." Mephisto answered.

Carline, Rin and Paku were shocked, they had no idea the enemy was that close.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you think they will bother us?" Carline asked nervously.

"NO" Mephisto said.

"Even if they try, I have barriers around the school to protect us."

"I wish you could stay here till after the war, Seth." Carline said.

"It would be safer."

"Nah, I'll be fine after all why would they bother a post boy," Seth said.

"Besides how will people get their mail?" He joked.

"Well at least stay here for the night and join us for church tomorrow," Mephisto insisted.

"I'll take you up on the staying but I have to head out early tomorrow," Seth answered.

"By the way, Paku" He said changing the subject.

"I heard your parents are missing, what happened?"

Carline grew quite. She remembered her aunt and uncle were living in enemy territory and when war was declared, they left to go live by

Carlines family.

"Their moving, quietly" Paku explained.

Soon it was time for bed.

"May I stay here with Carline tonight, uncle? Please" Paku begged.

"I suppose since it is Saturday." Mephisto answered.

He then had Shura walk Rin back to his dorm and after kissing the girls goodnight and getting Seth all set on the couch he went to his

office to see what Arthur wanted.

It was early when Carline heard Seth getting ready to leave.

"Be careful Seth," she said with a yawn.

"I will," He said happily.

* * *

The rest of Sunday was quite for Carline. She took Shimie and Rin sailing that afternoon since it was a nice day. However, she couldn't

help but feel a sadness inside. She longed for the days of earlier that year, when Papa and Jesse were safe, when she knew that Seth and

Ruth would be safe. Now, everything was so unsure. She was scared for everyone.

When they got back from sailing, Carline went to the shipyard. She was planning to help but was startled when she saw an officer their.

Even though he was on their side she didn't like it.

"Uncle" She called running up to his side.

"Thank you" He said to the officer shaking his hand. He then turned to Carline.

"How was sailing?" he asked happily.

"What was that all about?" she asked nervously.

"Were building a gunship for the war," He said happily.

Carline was relived; there was no danger or anything to worry about. While her uncle talked to some of the men she looked around for a

broom. What she found instead was Amamimon

Working on a boat.

"Amamimon" she said surprised.


	10. building

Carline was shocked. Why was Amamimon here? When he didn't look up she asked again;

"Amamimon what are you doing here?"

The green haired man looked up from his work,

"Carline Abbot, I'm surprised you don't know. You have been around ship yards all of your life, so I'm surprised you don't know that I'm

sanding a board."

Carline smiled a bit, "I know that, but why?" she asked.

"Because it needs to be done, we have more orders for ships with the war going on, and were helping fill the ones from the other ship

yard." He said.

"But I never knew you worked on ships, I mean, you're a demon and, show3ed very little intrest in this side of the family." She stated.

"It's in the family gene on mom's side I guess," he said.

"Come help me" he said sensing her nervousness.

Carline and Amamimon worked all afternoon on the boat he was building. As they talked Carline learned that Amamimon used to be a

great ship builder and actually went into the shipyard business with her father. However, his father made him stop and live up to his

daemon heritage. Amamimon said he was more then glad to do this, and that the ship building business began to bore him. He also said

that Mephisto refused his father saying he loved teaching. From Carlines understanding, their was a big falling out and Mephesto and his

father didn't talk since. It was around 7:30 when Mephisto found them.

"There you two are, have you been here all day?" He asked.

Carline nodded.

"Well young lady, you have to get ready for the week, come on." He said helping her up and leading her out. Before he left he turned

towards his brother,

"Don't forget about tomorrow," he said.

On their way back Carline asked,

"What's tomorrow?"

"Never you mind that" he said.

Carline decided she would just have to wait till the next day.


	11. mishchif

Carline knew something was up that Monday, when she went to Uncles office and all she found was a note.

_Carline, I have some business to take care of so I am leaving your math here. I love you, Mephisto._ Carline couldn't help but grin, no

math. She then saw at the bottom of the note, _P.S. don't try to get out of lessons I will know._

Carline sat down and began to work on math. All of a sudden she heard a loud bang. She looked out the window and saw smoke

somewhere in town. Just then Paku popped in.

"Why aren't you in class?" Carline asked her cousin.

"The teacher was absent, do you want to explore?"

Carline nodded and after grabbing their coats ran to see what the big bang was. Paku was sure it had to do with daemons.

"Uncle isn't here and the exwires had a job to do. That's why we had no class the teacher is an exorcist." Paku explained.

As Carline was running alongside her cousin, she couldn't help but pray that the bang had nothing to do with the war. The two girls

stopped in front of Mephyland.

"What's this?" Carline said in amazement.

"Uncle's amusement park" Paku answered.

"Why didn't we ever go?" Carline said annoyed placing her hands on her hips.

"It opened this spring, we were going to go for Jesse's birthday, but then the war started and uncle got busy with the ship yard and

everything else." Paku explained.

Just then they saw blue flames,

"What the?" Carline started.

"It's Rin" Izumo said as the whole class ran towards them.

"We were assigned to look for another ghost, like last time and Amamimon attacked."

Caroline sighed happily; it had nothing to do with the war.

Just then Carline heard,

"Carline, why aren't you doing math" from above her.

She smiled.

"Hi Uncle Mephisto" She said sheepishly with a little wave.

"It's my fault" Paku said looking down.

"Math was cancelled and I wanted to go see what was going on."

"You're getting to be less and less of a goody goody," Izumo said giving her a congratulating pat on the back.

"What's going on uncle?" Carline said.

"Amamimon is giving Rin another test run to see how much his powers have grown, since he started training with Shura." Mephisto said.

"So theirs no ghost?" Miwa asked.

"Who cares, we got out of math, and German" Shima said happily.

Mephisto looked less then amused by this. Just then Shimie came out,

"Found the ghost, he disappeared though, after hugging me. Why dose that always happen to me?" She complained.

"Now that all the fun is over, I want you all to go back to school, and Carline I expect your math to be done when I return" Mephisto said.

"Ah, come on the rest of us are getting out of math, you should give Carline a break" Shima said.

Everyone else looked hopeful.

Mephisto sighed, "Fine" he said,

And with that they all started back home.

**Im liking this more and more**


	12. fall days

On their way back the kids passed by a base that their solders were training at.

"Wow, look at them, their so cool" Shima said admiribly.

"I bet they get a lot of girls."

"I have to admit even I admire them," Bon said after a few minutes.

"Spiking of which, Miwa, have you heard from your brother?" Carline asked.

"Yeah, he sent a letter yesterday. He says the troops are advancing, but other then that everything seems the same. He's so brave, I wish

I could join up like him," Miwa said dreamingly.

"You better not let Uncle here you say that" Paku said.

"He hates this war, says he lost to many students. He's fearful of loosing any more."

"Yeah," Carline said quietly,

"He herd another one died yesterday"

"Poor uncle" Paku said sadly.

* * *

With that they all headed back to school. Over the next week they saw the day's getting shorter and longer. After his fight with

Amamimon, Rin was rested up after a few days, and training harder then ever. Arthur was madder then ever at Mephisto, after

Amamimon attacked in the daylight, he was almost always their reminding Mephisto of it. Carline didn't care though, she was to busy

enjoying school and making Shimie's doll. It was on a late Thursday evening when she was working on one of the legs that she found out

a secret her uncle had. She looked up and noticed he too was sewing something.

"Uncle Mephisto?" she asked surprised.

"Hmmm" he said not looking up.

"You can sew?" She asked.

"Yep" he said with out looking up.

"How and when?" She asked bemused.

He finally looked up, "It's easier and faster." He said,

"I have learned over the years here that if I need something hemmed it would take up to a week or two to get done considering theirs a

school here with growing children. So I learned to hem myself. It's actually a good skill and I can do it for some of the, lesser off children

that come here on scholarships."

"Oh" Carline said.

"What are you working on now?"

"Your cousin's collar. She got a new shirt and likes all her collars sewn down." He said continuing.

"Can you help me make clothes for Shimie's doll?" She asked after a while.

Mephisto smiled.

"I happen to be making a school uniform for Takara's Puppet, so I will have the means to help you out too." He said happily.

Carline smiled and moved closer to her uncle's chair.


	13. brake

The days were starting to get longer and colder. Before anyone knew it, fall brake was days away. Many teachers were finishing up test and

handing out homework. Carline and Shimie got extra help from Mephisto due to the fact that they weren't used to this.

"But uncle, I don't want to work on German everyday" Carline complained one evening.

Mephisto had planned out a course of action so she wouldn't get overwhelmed with everything going on and all the work assigned over

brake.

"Carline, you have a lot, and this will make it seem a lot less hard." He said.

"But if you could take the work away…" she started.

"No Carline, I know you're a bit younger but this will be easy, as long as you follow my schedule," He said.

Before she could answer Yukio walked in,

"Sorry to bother you" He said a bit out of breath.

"I seem to be in need of help, it seems you were right and I am a bit overwhelmed." He said with a sigh as he plopped down at their table.

"I have five exams Thursday and two exorcist jobs. And I haven't even started the Quiz to give to my own class. On top of that I seem to

be behind on four projects." He said.

"Well, School is your first priority. You should have come to me sooner though Yukio, you Promised you would if you got overwhelmed,

that was our deal," He said concerned, he then added,

"Carline focus on your own work please."

"Yukio, until your caught up you will not be going on any jobs"

"But Mepesto, I…" Yukio started.

"Don't even try Yukio there is nothing you can say or due to change my mind." He said sternly. He helped Yukio put together a plan to get

caught up. Between working with both Carline and Yukio, not to mention working on a schedule to help Shimmie, Mephisto was busy for

the rest of the night.

* * *

Soon it was Friday right after a somewhat easy German quiz. Shima caught Carline and Paku while they left the classroom.

"You guys are going to come watch the game right?" he asked.

"What game?" They asked in unison.

"Apparently, every year before any and all brakes, Mephisto plays football with some of the students. Bon and I will be joining in." Shima

said happily.

Just then Miwa walked up to them.

"How was German you three?" He asked interrupting them.

"Fine," Shima said wanting to get back to the game.

"Anyways are you guys coming?" he asked.

"Your talking about the game aren't you?" Miwa said catching up to what they were talking about.

"Yes," Carline answered.

"I can't believe Uncle Mephisto plays football with you," She said in disbelief.

"I remember mom scolding him for it," Paku said reminiscing.

"Said he was to old,"

"Who's too old?" Mephisto said walking out of the German classroom after wrapping up.

"You are uncle, to be playing football anyways," Paku said.

"Nonsense" He said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"I'm ganna go get ready" Shima said waving goodbye.

"I can't wait to watch" Carline said turning back to Paku and Miwa.


	14. knees

It was a bit chilly that day. A lot of students wore their yellow True Cross sweaters and the red gloves that matched. Carline loved the

school uniforms.

The boys playing were split into two teams, how, Carline didn't know. Quite a few of the teachers played. Carline was happy Bon, Shima,

Rin and her uncle was on the same team, it was easier to cheer for one team instead of two. The game lasted about an hour and

Mephesto's team won. Just like Paku predicted, Uncle Mephesto's knees were in pain all weekend.

"I told you not to play," Paku said that Saturday.

"I'm fine" Mephisto said from the couch,

"This is nothing," He said wincing when he moved a tad.

Carline was sitting on the floor by him sewing Shiemi doll while Yukio was in the chair enjoying a good book.

"Ok well here's some finger food dinner," Rin said coming in and putting it by the coffee table. As Mephisto started to get up Paku stopped him,

"I'll get it," she said making him a plate.

Just then, they heard someone come in,

"Brother" Amaimon said.

"Lets go do something, I'm board"

"Amaimon, I told you, if your board try to entertain yourself. I'm a very busy man," Mephisto said from the couch.

"But, brother…" he started.

"Even if he wanted to he couldn't" Paku interrupted handing her uncle a plate.

"Paku I'm not that in bad of shape. If I was I would be old and I'm not old" He argued.

"Oh really" Rin said tapping his knee every so slightly with his sword.

"OWWWW, Rin" Mephisto said in pain.

"For that you can get me a new ice pack" He said handing him his old one.

As Paku shook her head Mephisto said,

"Ok so maybe I overdid it a little. By the way Yukio you need to eat dinner, you skipped lunch due to the book now you have to eat

dinner" He added to his studious brother.

"Brother I'm board," Amaimon said again.

"Eat with us" Carline said happily.

She had put down Shimie's doll for the moment while she ate.

Just then there was another knock at the door.

"Come in" Mephisto said.

Takara walked in, with his puppet Cecil on his hand.

"Takra what on earth happened" Mephisto said getting up while Flinching with pain. He went over to the freezing boy.


	15. the girl in the attic

"I…I" he started

Takara was so cold he could barley speak. Mephisto quickly wrapped him in a blanket and led him by the fire.

"Cecil's eye is broken," Mephisto said noticing the puppets button eye hanging by a thread.

"Carline can you get my sewing kit?" He asked turning towards her.

She nodded and ran to go get it. It took an hour to get Takara to calm down. Finally he spoke while Mephisto sewed Cicle's eye on.

"I went home and dad wasn't exactly happy to see me. He made fun of me for still having Cecil, even though I told him that it was part of

my exorcist power. He got drunk and…" Takara said through tears.

Mephisto then hugged the boy tight. He was not a very emotional guy but he hated when his students were hurt, especially this way.

"After I got back to town" Takara continued,

"I was attacked by a daemon. Even though it was not that strong he was still hard to beat."

"Did you beat him though?" Mephisto asked.

Takara nodded.

"Don't worry dear boy, I won't let this happen again and I'm so sorry for what happened." Mephisto said sadly.

Carline made a plate for Takara while Paku patted him on the back.

"I have to go make a phone call" Mephisto said excusing himself.

* * *

Takara spent the rest of the week by them and when school started back up he seemed back to normal. Carline also noticed her uncle was

back on his feet in no time and even enjoyed having a go at it with Arthur. It was on a Saturday evening after the break that her and

Shimie made a discovery. They went up to the attic, Carline wanting to show Shimie her mother's doll. She was hoping to get an idea

what kind of clothes to make for Shimmies doll, that's when they found her.

"Right this way " Carline was telling her friend.

All of a sudden they heard,

"Who are you?"

A red-haired girl was holding up an old fireplace poker to them.

"Easy" Carline said while Shimie hid behind her.

"Who are you and why are you at my uncles school?" Carline questioned.

"Who are you?" The girl asked not letting her guard down.

"I'm Carline and this is Shimie. She's in the cram school and I'm staying with my uncle while the war is going on. Now who are you."

After a moment the girl answered deciding she could trust them,

"My name's Ida, I'm here to become an exorcist." She stated.

"The classes are downstairs" Shimie said.

"I know that" Ida said rudely.

"I just don't have the money,"

"Don't your parents?" Carline asked.

"There dead, they were killed by a daemon," Ida said.

"It was my mother's dream for me to take after her, but now with no money theirs no way the headmaster would let me go here"

"That's not true my uncle would love to have you I'm sure," Carline said.

"Old Mephisto Pheles is famous and has no use for useless people, your not to tell him I'm up here understand?" She asked.

Both Carline and Shimie nodded before going downstairs. Neither said a word.

**I got the idea for the girl in the attic from **_**Mandie and the Forgotten Christmas, **_** I just changed her name**


	16. sheperds pie and demons

It was the second week of December and Carline found herself very busy. Not only were finals coming up, but also she felt she was a bit

behind on Shimie's doll. On top of all that she had Ida to worry about. Within that week both Paku and Rin had found out about Ida. Paku,

knowing Carline so well made her tell her secret she knew she was hiding. Rin found out by being curious and wondering up to the school

attic. This turned out to be a good thing. Paku and Rin helped get food to Ida. Rin was also able to find a secret passage for Ida to go

outside without being seen. This caused a bit of concern for Carline however. Ida insisted that she pay back the school somehow, so she

hunted rabbits and an occasional deer. While the cook was happy, Mephisto grew a bit curious. Due to this fact Rin happily caused some

trouble and Arthur was on Mephesto's case again, which caused him to focus on other things. On Wednesday evening Carline was visiting

Ida.

"What are you working on?" Ida asked.

"A dress, Shimie always wanted a doll so I made her one and these are its clothes. I'm behind though." She said.

"Can I help?" Ida asked.

"Can you sew?" Carline asked.

"NO, but maybe I can thread the needle?" Ida said hoping to be helpful.

Carline laughed, "no thanks," she said.

"Do you like your bread and shepherds pie? I made the bread and Rin made the pie," She said.

"I love it, Rin's a good cook, is he really the son of Satan? He seems way to nice to be." She said in-between bites.

"He is, and so is my Uncle Mephisto" Carline said.

"That's an open secret though, everyone knows that Mephisto is a son of Satan, and yet they all trust him." Ida said.

"Hey, Uncle Mephisto would never hurt anyone, he cares a lot for his students." Carline sad a bit angry.

"Are you sure?" Ida asked.

"Of course I'm sure Carline said getting up.

Carline was about to leave when Ida said,

"I'm sorry. It's hard for me to trust daemons you know. My parents said they liked Mephisto though," Ida said realizing she hurt Carline.

"I love him" Carline said a bit hurt.

"Of course he's your uncle" Ida replied.

Just then Carline checked the time,

"I gatta go it's late" and with that she left.

**sorry i haven't updated, do i have any readers? do u guys like it?**


	17. christmas

Christmas was soon upon them, and Carline was glad it came slow. She and Mephisto finished Shimie's doll by 10pm on Christmas Eve. It

was a less then Happy Christmas. Everyone seemed to miss their family. Rin and Yukio missed their dad a lot. Carline herself prayed her

father and Jesse would show up on Christmas morning. Sadly they didn't. Shimie came by the school for half an hour in the morning to

give them their gifts. Due to family being in she couldn't stay longer. She loved the doll Carline made her and got Carline some new lace.

"I love it Shimie thanks, it will be great for my Easter dress." She said happily.

"I love Clara," She said smiling and hugging her doll.

"It was so creative for you guys to get her some clothes" She said turning to the twins. They both smiled at Carline and Paku for the idea.

When she left, the kids finished opening gifts. Rin and Yukio got some remote controlled toys, books and clothes for Christmas. They also

got their birthday gift's early which were a game boy each. Carline also got clothes and both she and Paku got a ship in a bottle from

Shura.

"It looks like Freebird" Carline whispered.

"I know" Shura said quietly.

Freebird was the Ship Carlines father built for Shura and Jesse. Unfortunately, it was taken by the enemy just like the boys. Paku was

very happy with the new blanket Carline made from her. Due to Mephisto refusing to send him home, Takara and his puppet Cecil spent

the holiday with them. Cecil the puppet liked the clothes Mephestio made for him, although he refused to admit it. By dinner, Mephisto

was called out on an Exorcist job so the kids invited Ida down for dinner. Shura seemed to like her a lot.

"Slow down Ida, it's rude to gobble." Paku told the girl.

"I'm starving though," She said scarfing food down.

"You wouldn't be if we got to tell Mephisto about you" Yukio said.

"She's a chicken," Cecil said rudely.

"I am not, but I won't be discovered" She said.

"And if any of you tell him I will beat you up" She warned.

The rest of the break seemed to also go by very fast. Arthur Angle spent New Years with them.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked surprised.

"The girls are kind of like family "He said.

"Pft" Was all Izumo said to this.

She had come back to spend New Years with her friends. Mephisto let them stay up all night, and Shimie loved watching the fireworks

with Carline. During the show, Carline reached over and grabbed Shura's hand; she knew how much she missed Jesse.

"This year they will be back" She whispered.

Shura nodded her head in agreement.


	18. truble

It was near the end of break when a bit of trouble came about. Mephisto had been called out on business when a man should up late at

night.

"Who are you?" Rin asked a bit scared.

"Where's my son?" the man asked.

Before anyone could answer Takara walked up,

"Father, why are you here?" He asked.

Paku, sensing trouble, told Carline to call their uncle immidtly. She then walked up to the man,

"My uncle will be right back please wait right here." As they all turned to leave the man said,

"No, Now Takara come on" he said grabbing him,

"I'm not going" Takara said bravely.

"Go away you dummy" Cecil said.

"I said come," said the man grabbing him again.

Right at that moment something hit the man in the stomach.

"Ida?" Yukio said surprised.

The man got up about to hit both Ida and Takara until as purple-gloved hand grabbed him.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear sir, you are not allowed on these grounds without permission." Mephisto said very angry.

"I want my son," he said.

Rin grabbed his sword but Mephisto put up his hand.

"If you don't leave I will call the police" Mephisto said.

The man laughed, "A daemon like you, afraid of me, why don't you kit me" He said drunkenly.

"That's it," Mephisto said with a sigh.

"Enis, Zwi, Dri" he said with a snap of his fingers and with that the man was bound up in chains.

The police soon came and took him away. The next day, after calming them and himself all down, Mephisto sat them all in his office,

"Now" he said,

"Who is this Ida?"


	19. Ida's first week

Ida stood close behind Carline and Paku as they explained about their friend. Mephisto sat with his chin on his hands. When they were done he said,

"Ida, who were your parents? Paku said they were famous Exorcist," He asked.

"Their names were Ben and Cheryl Calvert," She said.

At this, Mephisto looked more then amused.

"You said your father was Ben Calvert?" he repeated.

Ida shook her head.

"Interesting" He said stroking his bared.

"Very Interesting,"

"Uncle?" Paku questioned.

He waved a hand as to say never mind. Then Ida spook up.

"I don't care if I'm rich or not, I'm not going to take no for an answer, I will become an exorcist, just watch me." She said raising her voice at the end.

After a minute Mephisto said, "Very well."

The three girls were shocked that it happened so easily.

During the next week, while Ida tried to get used to school life, Paku decided to investigate the Calverts. She knew her uncle was intreaged for a reason. She had

more luck then Ida, who was teased due to her uniform being a used one. She even got into a fight about it on Wednesday. When the two girls were called into

the principles office Ida started off and said.

"She called me gutter trash," She said pointing to the girl.

"Is this true Averill?" Mephisto asked.

"Yes, with her and Rin Okumera it seems like any thing can get into this school," She said turning her nose up.

"Why you," Ida said lunging towards her.

Mephisto pulled Ida off and sent Averill away. He then turned towards Ida,

"You have to ignore what others say. I can't have you fighting in this school. If you do, then I'm afraid I will have to send you away" He said.

"Fine" Ida said after a minute.

Later, the entire cram school heard about what happened. They all supported Ida of course.

"Uncle's right, you have to just ignore those remarks." Paku said.

"Yeah, what do they know?" Rin said with a smile

This seemed to cheer Ida up a lot.

* * *

The following week brought news of a different sort.

"A Valentines day dance!" Paku said excitedly after she read the poster on the wall.

Carline pointed to the small print below, which said,

_For teachers and seniors only, no exceptions._

"Awww" Paku said.

"Maybe Uncle will let us go, I mean he is _Our _Uncle," she said as they turned down the hall to where his office was. On the door there was a sign that said,

_I am not and will not make any exceptions for the Valentines Day dance. Sorry,_

_-Mephisto._

As an older girl passed and saw them reading the sigh she said,

"Don't even bother, everyone tries ever year and he never budges."


	20. A suprise

The end of January brought an unexpected surprise for Carline and her cusin. This surprise came in the form of the two Hathaway girls.

"Rhonda, Amelia" Paku said shocked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Amelia and I are just here for the weekend, until we go up north to my grandmothers. Sacks Harbor has gotten too dangerous." Rhonda

said quietly.

"Oh" Paku said.

"But don't worry" Rhonda added, seeing Carlines face,

"The Abbots are just fine, it's really the outskirts of town that a lot of runaways and deserters have been spotted." After a moment, Paku

asked,

"Uncle Mephisto, can Rhonda stay in our dormitory this weekend?"

Carline souled, why wasn't she ever invited to stay.

"Me too" Amelia said.

She must have just woken up from a nap, because she was in Mephisto arms holding her doll.

"No dear I'm sorry" Mephisto said to Amelia, laughing.

"But yes, Rhonda can stay with you"

"Cool," Paku said grabbing Rhonda's arm.

"Carline do you want to help get her settled?" Paku asked turning towards her Cousin.

"Sorry," Carline said politely,

"I promised Shimie I would keep her company in her mothers store." She said.

When Carline arrived at the store, Shimie could tell her friend was in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Shimie asked.

"Nothing" Carline said grabbing a broom and beginning to sweep.

After a while she started in,

"It's not fair, Rhonda Hathaway just comes barging in here and automatically gets to stay in the girls dorm. Uncle Mephisto never lets me,

even on the weekends. I know I am a few years younger, but it's not fair."

"Oh," Shimie said, "Who's Rhonda?"

"Rhonda Hathaway and her sister are the daughters of General Hathaway. They were staying in Sacks harbor with us while her father was

on base, but I guess the outskirts have gotten too dangerous with Runaways and deserters." Carline explained.

"What stinks, is that her and Paku are the same age and I feel left out a lot. I thought we got over this but they must have forgotten,"

Shimie thought for a minute, "She must be scared, having to leave her family."

Carline thought this over for a moment,

"Perhaps she is," She said,

" But why dose she have to stay with Paku" Carline added with a pout.

"Well" Shimie said.

"A lot of girls in that dormitory have their fathers fighting in this war. She has more in common to talk to them about."

"Your right Shimie, thanks" Carline said after thinking about it for a bit.


	21. dinner updates

Carline was late getting back for dinner. She hoped her uncle wouldn't notice, but sure enough, they all turned when she opened the door

and stepped in. When Carline sat down she noticed Shura and Arthur were also at the table. After Carlines interruption, Rhoda kept telling

them of the happenings at home.

"We also had an intruder at your house Carline" She was saying.

"We were lucky my father was visiting though. He was able to scare them off with his gun."

"I remember hearing about that when I was visiting" Shura said.

"You went to visit my house?" Carline asked surprised.

"Your family is like my own Carline. You know that." She said.

"I should go there and see if I can help track down some of the deserters, I would at least be doing something," Arthur said.

He then banged his fist agents the table,

"Arthur" Mephisto scolder.

"I'm sorry Mephisto, but I just feel so useless." Arthur said.

"Maybe you will be able to identify some of the deserters." Carline said with a thought.

"I mean you are an important person, and you probably went to school with some of them."

"Oh, Also" Rhoda said with an excited thought.

"Your parents showed up safe and sound the night before we left," She said to Paku.

"Thank goodness" Mephisto said with a big sigh of relief.

Paku cried silent joys of tears. Carline herself let out a deep breath of relief she felt she was holding for the longest of times.

"Any sign of Jesse or John?" Shura asked hopefully.

"No sorry," Rhoda said shaking her head sadly.

"At least we know some of our family is safe," Carline said.

* * *

"I kind of wish I could stay here," Rhoda said near the end of dinner.

"I mean not only are their kids my age here, but there are also people who have families in the war. But I can't, I promised mother I

would stay with Amelia."

"I wanna stay too." Amelia said after taking a sip of her milk.

Mephisto laughed,

"Your too young Amelia, but since you guys won't be to far away now, maybe Carline and Paku can come visit often." Mephisto said as a

thought.

"Yeah!" Amelia said happily.

The rest of the meal was silent, with Arthur and Shura agreeing to go to Sacks Harbor the next day.

"By the way" Rhoda said after dinner.

"I was thinking of trying to ice skate again tomorrow, what do you say Carline?" She asked with a smile.

"I would love that," Carline answered.

She, Paku and Rhoda all giggled in memory of their last ice adventure, which now that it was done and over with, was funny.

**Thanks to mu one reviewer, it made me smile**


	22. shocking news

Carline could not wait to go ice-skating.

"Hurry up" She called to Paku, Izumo and Rhoda.

She then saw Mephisto walking down with Amelia and the students from the cram school.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Carline asked surprised.

"Like I'm really going to let the three of you ice skate alone after what happened last time." He said.

Rhoda, Carline and Paku blushed. The last time they went ice skating was when Carline let her hoop go on the lake. When she went to

retrieve it the ice broke and all three girls had been in danger.

"Besides" Mephistio continued,

"Amelia and the others wanted to Ice skate." He said.

The kids had a lot of fun Ice-skating. Carline noticed that Rhoda had gotten better at ice skating.

"When did you get so good?" Carline asked surprised.

"I had a lot of time on my hands this winter while you were away. Therefore, I practiced a bit. Your grandmother and Shura helped me,"

she said with a smile.

Sunday came all to soon and Carline was very sad to see Rhoda go, however the Hathaway girls promised to visit in a few weeks.

"Grandmothers gets very boring," Rhoda said.

It was during the week that Ida, Rin and Carline found out some shocking news about Ida's family. They were in the library looking at a

recent biography of the new Paladin.

"Maybe I could find some good blackmail on the guy," Rin said with a smile.

"If it's in this book it won't be blackmail." Ida pointed out.

She then began to read,

"Arthur Agust Angle was born to Amy Agust and …" She then stopped.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"This has to be wrong." Ida said.

Carline took the book.

"Arthur Agust Angle was born to Amy Angle and Ben Calvert," She read slowly.

"The two weren't married and his Father left him at a very young age, Amy soon married senior exorcist David Angle, who raised Arthur as

his own."

The three stood in stunned silence.

'The paladin is my brother?" She said shocked.


	23. Chapter 23

After a minute Ida closed the book.

"I won't believe it!" Ida said.

"It's not that bad, I mean at least you're not an orphan." Rin said trying to cheer her up.

"Wait a minute," Carline said remembering something,

"Uncle looked quite interested in you when he learned your last name. Do you think this is why?" Carline asked.

"Theirs only one way to find out, " Rin said with a smile.

On their way to Mephistio's office they saw some girls a year older then them leaving.

"What's wrong?" Carline asked.

"The principle really meant it. He said were not allowed to go to this exorcist dance. He said 18 and over only and that we

happen to be to young. It's not fair." One of the girls said.

"Oh yeah," Carline said as the girls walked away.

"That dance is tonight."

"Who would want to go to a dumb old dance anyways," Ida said coming back to her old self.

"I would love too. I heard that the Japanese branch of the order holds the best dances. Shura told us that Uncle still host's and decorates like they did back in the early 1920's. They had the prettiest dances back then," Carline said dreamily.

The three kids soon got to Mephitis's officer. Carline was kind of surprised to see him their. She was sure her uncle was

getting ready. However, he was all ready to go and sat behind his desk playing his game boy. Carline thought her uncle

looked quite handsome in his black suite.

"Hello" He said not looking up.

"Don't hello me," Ida said very angrily.

"I just found out a secret you never told me."

"Oh, and what is that," Mephisto said not looking up.

"Arthur Angle is my brother, well half brother anyways." Ida said.

It wasn't my secret to tell I know you would figure it out eventually," Mephisto said smiling as he beat his level.

"Well, I'm not going to live with him." Ida said.

"I'm going to become an exorcist and stay here." She said.

Mephisto then saved his game and stood up.

"I know that dear child. Besides Arthur is much to busy to try and raise a girl your age." He said kissing Carline on the

head as he passed.

"Now I'm off to this Valentines day dance don't stay up to late and remember curfew." He said as he left.


	24. authers note

hey guys im sorry i havnt written in a long time im in the process of moving will try to update by augest if not sooner


End file.
